Espresso
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Karena kisah mereka diawali dengan segelas espresso di kedai kopi sederhana. For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5.


disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Warning: Coffee shop! AU, kinda fluffy, OOC, DLDR!

Kontribusiku untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day #5, hope you like it, guys!

Spesial for my best friend, Asuna Riisuka. Semoga suka ya, Rii-chan :*

* * *

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak pernah tahu kalau kedatangannya ke kedai kopi ini untuk mendapatkan segelas_ espresso_ sepulang kerja bisa membuatnya ketagihan datang ke sana.

Naruto sendiri tidak begitu bisa menjelaskan kenapa tapi setiap kali ia pulang kerja setiap Selasa, Rabu, dan Kamis, ia akan memacu sepeda motornya ke kedai kopi yang relatif kecil ini dan merogoh dompetnya untuk membeli segelas _espresso_; yang Naruto sendiri akui memang enak.

Entahlah, rasanya seakan kedai kopi ini memiliki gaya gravitasi atau medan magnetnya sendiri yang bisa menarik sang pemuda berambut pirang yang berprofesi sebagai editor majalah Shonen Jump itu ke sana.

Mungkin gaya gravitasi itu hanyalah Naruto yang baru benar-benar merasakan betapa adiktifnya kopi buatan kedai kopi tersebut.

Atau mungkin gaya gravitasi itu sebenarnya hanyalah perumpaan Naruto yang berlebihan untuk seorang gadis berambut _voilet-blue_ yang –dari _name tag_ yang tersemat di dadanya—bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah menjadi pelanggan tetap di kedai tersebut, Naruto dapat menyadari kalau gadis berambut _voilet-blue_ tersebut memiliki tiga buah _shift_, ketiganya dari sore hingga malam. Benar-benar bertepatan dengan jam ia pulang kerja.

Dan Naruto tak bisa tak menyadari kalau setiap Selasa, Rabu, dan Kamis gadis itulah yang akan menjadi sang kasir.

Mungkin inilah yang sering disebut penulis-penulis novel romansa pasaran sebagai cinta dalam pandangan pertama.

Entahlah. Naruto hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari gadis itu.

Atau lebih tepatnya, lelaki pirang tersebut hanya merasakan persendian lututnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi _jelly_ tiap kali melihat gadis itu berdiri di balik meja kasir. Menyambutnya yang baru memasuki ruangan kedai dengan seulas senyum lembut tapi terkesan malu-malu. Kemudian sebuah kalimat simpel yang berbunyi 'selamat datang!' ketika ia baru masuk ditambah sebuah kalimat 'selamat siang! Anda ingin pesan apa?' akan terlontar dari bibirnya ketika ia berada di urutan paling depan barisan dan kalimat itu akan sukses membuat kupu-kupu serasa beterbangan di perutnya. Menghasilkan sensasi geli yang justru terkesan menyenangkan.

Naruto juga bisa merasakan wajahnya selalu menghangat jika berada di bawah tatapan sang kasir. Tak lupa rasa kecewa yang meluap di dadanya ketika pernah satu kali sang gadis tak berada di tempat karena tak masuk kerja dan rasa senang yang membuncah ketika wajah cantik yang familiar itu muncul lagi keesokan harinya.

Dan sebagai tambahan, otaknya selalu dilanda _brain freeze_ –yang biasa melandanya setiap hari Selasa—ketika gadis tersebut terkekeh melihat sang editor muda gugup ketika memesan padanya. Entah _brain freeze_ itu disebabkan ia terlalu terkesima dengan tawa gadis itu yang _oh-so-cute_ atau karena ia terlalu senang bisa bertemu gadis manis itu lagi setelah empat hari tidak bertemu. _Shift _gadis itu berawal hari Selasa dan berakhir hari Kamis, ingat?

Tapi dari sekian banyak reaksi yang Naruto miliki ketika bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa kali ini.

Semua bermula ketika suatu hari si editor muda baru pulang kantor dengan _mood_ yang –katakan saja—kurang bagus. Hari ini ada seorang _mangaka_ yang lagi-lagi tak bisa menemui _deadline_ dan minta perpanjangan waktu hingga tengah malam nanti. Terpaksalah ia menunggui _mangaka_ tersebut dan merelakan jam tidurnya yang begitu berharga demi sang komikus.

Meski hari ini saja ia hanya tidur selama sekitar tiga jam.

Seperti hari-hari Selasa lainnya, ia memutuskan pergi ke kedai kopi tersebut sepulang kerja dan berpikir mungkin segelas _espresso_ dan sekulum senyum manis sang kasir akan sedikit mendinginkan hatinya yang kini sedang panas.

Dan ketika ia mendorong pintu kedai kopi tersebut dengan ekspresi gusar menempel di wajah sang editor muda, dan lonceng kecil di atas pintu berdaun kembar itu berdenting, ada sedikit jeda sebelum sebuah suara halus milik kasir kesayangannya mengucapkan kalimat sambutan.

Meski aneh, tapi Naruto tak memutuskan untuk tak terlalu memikirkannya, berjalan ke meja kasir, dan mengantri bersama beberapa konsumen lain.

Dengan santai Naruto membuka jasnya, menyampirkannya di tangan kanan, membuka dua kancing kemeja teratasnya, dan melemaskan ikatan dasi di lehernya.

Sibuk dengan kegiatannya melonggarkan pakaian kerjanya, ia sampai tak menyadari deheman keras tanda tak sabar seorang pelanggan yang bediri paling depan dalam antrian tempat Naruto berdiri karena seorang kasir bersurai _violet-blue_ menyerahkan kopi pesanannya beberapa detik terlalu lama.

Untaian kata maaf terlempar dari bibir gadis itu disertai bungkukan badan berulang kali sebelum pelanggan yang berdeham tadi bergegas keluar dari antrian dengan mata yang menyipit tanda kesal dengan sikap sang kasir yang menurutnya tak profesional.

Antrian tersebut maju selangkah hingga akhirnya tibalah giliran Naruto.

"Biasa," ucapnya singkat.

Hinata mengangguk masih dengan senyum manis tapi malu-malu miliknya, "Baik. Mohon tunggu beberapa saat."

Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang dan selagi menunggu _espresso_-nya selesai dibuatkan, tak ada kalimat lain yang terlontar dari Naruto sebagai usaha untuk mendekatkan diri dengan gadis itu.

Jujur, sebenarnya si pemuda berkulit agak gelap dikecup matahari itu sangat ingin untuk paling tidak mengobrol dengan sang kasir kesayangannya. Tapi entah kenapa keberanian yang selalu ia bangun ketika menunggu pesanannya jadi selalu hancur berkeping-keping ketika jari-jari lentik nan terurus milik sang gadis tak sengaja bersentuhan dengannya ketika ia menyerahkan pesanannya dalam sebuah gelas kertas putih berbalut kertas berwarna cokelat.

Naruto menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghilangkan gugup dan mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa inilah hari di mana akhirnya ia akan bertukar sapa dengan sang gadis lebih dari sekadar ucapan 'terima kasih' yang selalu diucapkannya setelah menerima pesanannya.

Di bawah meja kasir dari marmer kedai kopi tersebut, tangan Naruto mengepal menjadi tinju.

_Ya, inilah harinya_, pikirnya. Hari di mana ia akan benar-benar menanyakan nama gadis itu dan sekedar menanyakan nomor telepon atau mengajaknya kencan atau semacamnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini dia pesanan Anda. Selamat menikmati," ucap Hinata mengagetkan Naruto yang tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

Sang pemuda langsung menoleh ke arah sang gadis dan seketika itu juga semua kata-kata yang disiapkannya dalam kepala dan ia rapal berkali-kali bak mantra itu hilang. Lenyap. Bagai debu ditiup angin.

Sial. Sepertinya ia terkena _brain freeze_ lagi. Mungkin ia harus memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. _Brain freeze_ ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi dan Naruto mulai berpikir mungkin ini tanda ia sudah terkena suatu penyakit kronis.

Ya. Nama penyakit itu adalah cinta.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis berkerut disertai beberapa rambut halus yang jatuh membingkai wajah lonjongnya dengan sempurna dan oh Tuhan betapa manisnya gadis itu saat sedang bingung. Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali menjulurkan tangan dan menarik kedua sisi wajah gadis itu dalam cubitan gemas.

Atau mungkin menjulurkan tangan dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam sebuah kecupan hangat.

Astaga, Naruto, apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan buru-buru meraih gelas kertas berisi _espresso_ miliknya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih ia buru-buru berderap keluar kedai kopi ke arah di mana sepeda motornya diparkir dan segera memacu sepeda motornya cepat-cepat ke rumah.

Begitu sang pemuda berambut pirang itu sampai rumah, melemparkan dirinya ke atas sofa dan mengamati gelas kertas berisi _espresso_-nya lekat-lekat sembari melamunkan –sekaligus mengutuki—kejadian di kedai kopi tadi, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ada sebuah tulisan tangan kursif dalam balutan tinta spidol hitam tertera di kertas berwarna cokelat yang membungkus gelas kertas tersebut.

'_Apa kau baik-baik saja? _Mood_mu tampak jelek hari ini. Semoga segelas _espresso_ ini bisa membuat semangatmu naik lagi. Semangat!_

_-Hyuuga Hinata-'_

Dan malam itu, meski Naruto tak begitu tahu harus seperti apa ketika mendapat pesan seperti itu dari gadis pujaannya, ia tanpa sadar tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan ketika _mangaka_ yang berada dalam asuhannya lupa mengirimkan satu halaman karyanya lewat fax tengah malam di malam yang sama.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto tak bisa untuk tak berhenti di kedai kopi tersebut dan memanjakan dirinya dengan sebuah _espresso_ khas kedai kopi tersebut.

Atau mungkin memanjakan rasa rindu akan seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang tiba-tiba tersemat di dadanya.

Tadi malam, Naruto hampir tak bisa tidur memikirkan pesan macam apa yang bisa ia selipkan untuk gadis itu esok hari ketika mereka bertatap muka. Kini, pemuda itu telah melakukan persiapan –yang dianggapnya—sempurna. Ia bagai seorang jenderal yang siap melemparkan diri ke dalam sebuah perang dunia.

Editor muda tersebut sudah mempersiapkan selembar kertas yang ia simpan di saku dada bersama beberapa lembar uang kertas untuk membayar _espresso_-nya nanti.

Rencananya, ia akan menyelipkan kertas tersebut ke dalam uang kertas dan melipatnya bersama uang tersebut dengan rapi sebelum memberikannya kepada sang gadis.

Meski sudah mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin, Naruto tetap saja berkeringat dingin ketika menyerahkan lipatan uang-_plus_-kertas-balasannya kepada sang kasir.

Rencananya sukses besar. Hinata menerimanya dan meski sempat heran dengan kertas dalam balutan uang tersebut, ia tetap memasukkannya ke dalam saku rok yang ia kenakan untuk ia baca setelah _shift_-nya hari itu selesai.

Karena menunduk, Naruto tak menyadari semburat merah muda yang menyapu lembut wajah gadis itu hingga ke ujung telinganya.

Dan sama seperti Naruto, setelah _shift_-nya selesai dan Hinata membaca tulisan tangan yang tak rapi di kertas tersebut, ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan tak sabar menunggu esok hari datang sembari menimang-nimang ponsel di tangan.

'_Terima kasih atas ucapan semangatnya. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih dan kau benar, segelas _espresso_ itu benar-benar bisa menaikkan semangat kerjaku._

_Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sedikit. Kau bersedia?_

_Jika bersedia hubungi saja nomor ini 08xx-xxxx-xxxx. Kutunggu jawabannya._

_-Uzumaki Naruto-'_

* * *

Hari esok datang dan meski Naruto tak menerima pesan mau pun telepon apa pun dari sang pujaan hati, tanpa bosan sedikit pun, Naruto kembali ke kedai kopi tersebut sepulang kerja di waktu yang sama, memesan minuman yang sama, dan mengatakan hal yang sama setiap bertemu kepada sang kasir.

Naruto tak bisa tak menyadari wajah Hinata yang memerah hingga ke leher –astaga, untuk sesaat Naruto mengira gadis itu sedang demam tapi memaksakan diri bekerja—dan tatapan iris _lavender_ gadis itu yang menolak bertemu dengan iris biru laut miliknya.

Dengan harapan tinggi akan mendapati sesuatu tertulis dalam tulisan kursif di kertas cokelat pembungkus gelas kertasnya, editor muda tersebut berjalan keluar dari kedai kopi dan berkendara pulang ke rumah.

Dan ia memang mendapatkannya. Dalam tulisan tangan kursif rapi yang sama dalam goresan tinta spidol hitam yang sama pula.

Jika sebelumnya reaksi Naruto hanya tersenyum mendapati tulisan di gelas kertas tersebut, maka sekarang reaksinya adalah ia benar-benar ingin menepukkan telapak tangannya di kening sembari terkekeh geli dengan tingkah gadis itu ketika membaca isi pesan tersembunyi sang kasir kedai kopi.

Naruto memutar-mutar ponsel hitam miliknya di tangan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan akan menelepon gadis itu beberapa jam dari sekarang.

Dan sebagai tambahan, sebuah seringai –bukan seringai menakutkan, tapi seringai yang murni karena geli—terlukis di wajah sang pemuda.

* * *

'_Ma, maaf, aku tidak mengirimu pesan atau beberapa panggilan bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu atau apa. Aku hanya terlalu malu melakukannya._

_Bisakah kau saja yang meneleponku? Ini nomorku 08xx-xxxx-xxxx._

_Sekali lagi maaf..._

_PS: Aku bersedia... Kapan dan di mana?_

_-Hyuuga Hinata-'_

* * *

Ini dia coffee shop! AU for my lovely readers! Maaf belom bales review kalian satu-satu tapi yang perlu kalian tau adalah aku bener-bener suka setiap review kalian. Every. Single. One. Of. It.

Dan yah, cuma ini yang bisa kubuat sebagai kontribusi untuk NHFD! Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya aku ikut event beginian dan aku bener-bener newbie dalam ship NH ini, jadi ahaha, jadi maaf kalo kalian gak puas dan mohon bantuannya senpai-tachi...

Lanjutan Kisses Make Things Better sama Hijack masih dalam proses jadi mungkin dalam waktu dekat mereka akan jadian! Bersabarlah ahahaha

Last, review?


End file.
